They Were Sisters Once
by GamerFTW
Summary: Morgan gets a visit from someone she thought she'd never see again.


**Ello ello ello!(that was kinda weird) ;) So heres a short one shot of the older Fey sisters. Just something I thought of yesterday. Tell me what you think. Constructive critisism always welcome! ;)**

**Oh by the by this is set between the second and third game. There are minor spoilers too so just be aware! ;) Gracias!**

"Visitor, Ms Fey" the guard called to her from behind the bars. She was more than shocked. Maya would bring Pearl to visit her once in a while, but they had been here just a few weeks ago. She got up, following the guard while trying to guess who would want to visit her. She didn't have many friends. Only those from Kurain and she highly doubted they'd visit her. To them she was a disgrace.

A few people popped into her head. The twins maybe. But one was in a similar situation to her and the other, as far as she knew, was nowhere to be found. Before she could think of anyone else (although the list didn't go much further) she was greeted by someone she thought she would never see again.

"Hello Morgan. Long time no see" stated Misty Fey. Morgan sat down slowly on the chair opposite her sister. She stared at her through the glass, studying every last detail. There was no doubt in Morgan's mind. It was her sister. Back from the dead. The hair was different. As was the clothes. But she'd recognise her anywhere.

She returned the greeting with a swift nod, not that Misty was expecting much else. They had never really gotten along. And Morgan's plot to frame Misty's daughter for murder hadn't made their relationship much better.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Both taking in what over seventeen years of estrangement had done to the other. Until finally the long silence was broken by the younger Fey. "What happened, Morgan?" she asked, giving her sister a saddened look. Morgan knew it was a hypothetical question. She knew her sister was well aware why she was in here. She just huffed.

"Was it because she's my daughter? Were you jealous? Or was just for the power? Do you want it so much you'd kill your own family just to get it?" She asked, anger building up inside her when she saw her sister wearing the same expression of indifference.

But inside Morgan was boiling with rage. Then she erupted. "How dare you come here and accuse me jealously? You were always jealous of me! Ever since we were young. Until of course you stole MY title away from me! It should have been me that was Master. So naturally it now belongs to Pearl. Not that insolent, immature child of yours! It would have gone perfectly had it not been for that insufferable lawyer friend of hers! And after your disappearing act you expected me to raise her. Looking at her and thinking she was going to be Master! It was a joke. That is why I wanted her gone. She shouldn't be there in the first place!"

Both women had, during Morgan's rant, stood up from their chairs. They looked at each other; anger the only emotion present on their faces. The guard was staring, ready to break the two women up if anything went awry. Glass could only hold them back momentarily. Slowly both women lowered themselves down into their seats, not once breaking eye contact.

After a few minutes they had both calmed down, wearing far away looks as if thinking about something. Then Misty spoke, so low it was like she was only talking to herself. But Morgan could hear her. "Do you remember the day during summer when we broke the sacred urn?" she asked her, not really expecting an answer.

"You mean the day you broke it and I told mother it was me." She answered, a faint smile coming across her face at the memory.

"Yes that day. Why did you say it was you? You had to sit under that waterfall for hours as punishment" Misty asked.

Morgan opened her mouth to answer but closed it again and just shrugged. But it wasn't true. She knew exactly why she did it. She just wouldn't admit it to Misty that it was because she cared. "Visiting times up, Ms Fey" called the guard. Misty let out a small laugh.

"Of course you would have the guards call you Ms Fey" she said before getting up. The two women looked at each other and nodded before each going their separate ways. Never to speak to each other again.


End file.
